Big Impact: Part 1
by Desiel Power
Summary: Tared R for language this is the first in a series about professional wrestler Virgil Blaze. R&R Please


The crimson stream of blood began to trickle down his face as he tried to get off the mat. Trying and failing twice before collapsing in a heap. His masked opponent rolled him onto his back and hooked the leg.  
  
"1, 2, 3" shouted the referee as he counted the pinfall. Virgil had been defeated; left lying in a puddle of his own blood and confused. After several minutes Virgil Blaze, the twenty-five-year-old incredibly well built wrestler dawning the white and red face paint, managed to struggle back to his feet with the help of the ropes. Hearing only the ring announcer Billy Hunter declare Blaze's opponent, "The Magnificent" Bruce Armstrong, the winner Blaze stumbled back up the ramp, covered in his own blood to the backstage area.  
  
"Where the hell is Armstrong!?" Blaze shouted as he got backstage "none of that bullshit was planned!"  
  
Virgil Blaze was a promising up and coming talent in the wrestling promotion BIW, Big Impact Wrestling. He had all it took to make it to the top of the business: looks, charisma, microphone ability and most of all, more natural talent then had been see around there for a very long while. With the black hair, red and white face paint, the black tights and his finishing move the "Forest Fire" powerbomb; Virgil Blaze should've been the BIW Heavyweight Champion but tonight something happened. Tonight in his title match, a match he was scheduled to win, "The Magnificent" Bruce Armstrong had done something. Paid off the referee, or got the result changes, something. Whatever he did though, Blaze was not going to let him get away with it.  
  
After nearly a half-hour of searching, Virgil was informed that Armstrong had left the building with the BIW Title belt over his shoulder. Though he was not done his search, Blaze decided it would be a good idea to get his head sewn up. Ten stitches later Virgil's wound was closed and his head a little clearer. As soon as he found an aspirin for his headache Blaze went straight to the boss for answers.  
  
The President of BIW was an arrogant SOB named "The Killer" Kevin Farrell. Interested only in ratings and running BIW's parent company eXtreme Entertainment Farrell still managed to get in the ring every once in awhile, however the large portion of his dirty work was done by his personal crony and bodyguard Avalanche. Standing at just over seven feet tall, Avalanche was a force to be reckoned with in BIW when he wanted to be; or when "Killer" told him to be.  
  
Walking right into Farrell's office Blaze got directly to the point. "What the hell is going on around here!? I should be the BIW champion right now and that dumb son of a bitch Armstrong turns around and does what? Blindsides me with a lead pipe and pins me! That's bullshit Kev."  
  
"Entertainment Virgil. It's all in the entertainment. You see, I started out watching the match and you were wrestling like you knew you were going to win, I had to prove you wrong correct?" Farrell replied coolly "you just needed to be put in you place a bit, no worries though good things come to those who wait."  
  
Blaze grabbed Farrell by the collar of his shirt ready to take a swing at him, but realizing that Avalanche was poised to make a kill shot with his mighty fist, Virgil though better of it. Blaze let Farrell go, and walked out with this warning: "Farrell, things are about to pick up around here. And no not even you can control me."  
  
The next day after having some time to cool down Blaze hopped on a charter bus that would take him to his next destination - New Orleans for a weekly Monday Night Melee show. Still nursing the wounds from the night before Blaze got his makeup on at about nine thirty that night in preparation for his match later that night against Avalanche. After watching several matches Blaze realized he was facing Avalanche next so he began to make his way to the ring.  
  
The match began good with the two men keeping to the scheduled and carefully worked out plan, a plan that would end in another defeat for Blaze. As the match progressed Blaze got progressively more stiff a worker until finally he left the ring and went to the outside, taking into his hands the first weapon he saw. Turning the pipe over in his hands and examining it closely, Blaze rolled back into the ring.  
  
"Let's see how much you like it!" Blaze shouted as he swung the pipe with all his might, cracking Avalanche right in the head. "Av" went down like a ton of bricks as Blaze climbed up to the top rope and crashed down with the top rope move the Flames of Hell and went for a cover.  
  
"1, 2, 3" called the referee as he bell rang and Blaze was declared the winner. With everyone confused "The Killer" Kevin Farrell ran down to the ring to confront Blaze, but rather then a confrontation he received nothing but a lead pipe to the head.  
  
With that, Blaze got on the microphone to deliver a speech. "Killer, you can't control me anymore. . .and now my only goal is to make your life a living hell!"  
  
Blaze dropped the microphone on Farrell's chest and left the two bloody messes in the ring to walk backstage, knowing that he'll be punished. Blaze awaits his next trial on the road to the top of BIW. 


End file.
